


Sparks Fly

by niamdox



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, M/M, Voyeurism, handjobs, i don't know or really care how old any of them are in this so underage just to be safe, i guess this counts as high school au, i just wanted to write this, i wrote this in like 2 and a half hours so sorry if its bad, its mostly stupid teenager tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/niamdox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ gets the brilliant idea to get the boys to go set off fireworks in a field for the Fourth of July, despite the fact that they're British and it's an American holiday.</p><p>George takes this as an opportunity to snuggle and do..other things with Jaymi.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Or- Abby writes a fic in the middle of the night that doesn't even make much sense and hopes that at least one person likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I only intended for this to be cuddly and cute. I really don't know how it turned into blowjobs. And theres Cuthblett. The world needs more Cuthblett just as much as the world needs more Shensley.
> 
> Also-- for those of you that are about things I'm writing, I've been working on a prompt I got in I think December for a good six or seven months now. I want it to be good and not rushed like this because it's a great prompt. So you can nag me about that on tumblr (fckedniam) or twitter (@hensley5sos) if you want to. Or send me more prompts. Both would probably be good.

It had been George's personal decision to have his own personal fourth of July celebration by wearing his American flag Vans. But it had been JJ's idea to round them all up and drive all the way out to a quiet field in the countryside to shoot off fireworks.

"We aren't even American." George had pointed out when the idea was proposed. "The entire point of the holiday is to celebrate America's independence of Britain. Do you have no recollection of anything Mr. Walsh said in history today?"

"Says the one in the American flag shoes." Josh countered from across the room, glancing up from the bag of fireworks that JJ had somehow acquired for a brief second before going back to rifling through the bag.

George was half tempted to take off one of his shoes and throw it at Josh's head, but he stopped himself when he realized that throwing things at someone with explosives was probably a bad idea. That, and JJ had already thrown a look in Josh's direction, like he was letting him know he wasn't helping their case which effectively shut him up.

"Who cares what Mr. Walsh said? You're such a party pooper, Georgie. Common, it'll be fun. We won't even be close to people so we won't bother anyone."

"We'll be close to cows. We'll brother the cows."

"Who cares about the cows?"

"I care about the cows! The cows have feelings too!" George made sure to look as offended as possible. JJ sighed.

"Common, George, please? Even Jaymi agreed to go after I promised him that I would be careful and now send anyone to the hospital."

The whole idea started to grow on him after that, because if nothing else, the whole ordeal would be a good excuse to snuggle up with Jaymi in the dark. Maybe even act like the loud noises scared him so he could hide his face in Jaymi's chest and get him to stroke his hair, the way he did when they watched scary movies when George genuinely was scared.

He had to try hard to hide his excitement now with his response. "Alright, fine, I'll go. When are we leaving?"

 

* * *

 

Jaymi had insisted on driving because he was convinced that he was by far the best driver in the group. (An opinion that may or may not have had an origin in truth, depending on who you ask.) George quickly called shotgun, which annoyed JJ and Josh at first, but not five minutes out of the Shelley's driveway was Josh was happily snuggling up against JJ. And within ten minutes of leaving they both seemed lost in their own little world.

 When George was absolutely sure they were too busy wrapped up in each other to notice anything up front, he casually dropped a hand on Jaymi's knee, earning himself a small smile.

As London highways turned to dark country roads, George started to get a bit bored. Not to mention a bit irritated, because they'd left the area of population a long time ago and the radio fizzled out, leaving the only sounds in the car the ones of two of his best friends snogging in the backseat like nobody else was there. Trying his luck, he moved his hand a bit, so it was resting on Jaymi's thigh. Jaymi's gaze shifted from the road to George's face, giving him a look that clearly said _'no'_ , while George gave him the most innocent look he could muster.

 Being one to pick his battles, Jaymi sighed and looked back at the road. Josh must have heard, because the noises from the backseat suddenly stopped and he asked "What?"

 "You're being too loud. Get a room." George said, picking up an old napkin off the floor and lodging it at the pair.

 

* * *

 

Much to George's relief, their field of choice was noticeably cow-free.

 "See? No cows!" JJ turned around and called at George once he got to the middle of the field. George and Jaymi were a ways behind the other two, taking their time catching up with fingers intertwined where nobody could see. While Josh and JJ had no shame in their public displays of affection, George and Jaymi were quieter. Quiet enough that not even their best friends knew a thing. And they liked it that way, at least for the time being. It saved them from the teasing at JJ and Josh's hands that they'd both endured with previous relationships.

George sent a finger in JJ's general direction, even though he doubted that he would even be able to see it was so dark.

The spot the oldest of their group had found was actually ideal for setting off fireworks. It was mostly dirt and rocks, which was strange for the center of a field, but nobody seemed to question it.

"Okay! You guys go a few meters out and I'll get this show on the road!" JJ yelled, rubbing his hands together like some sort of Disney movie villain.

"Are you sure we should be trusting you with explosives and fire?" Jaymi questioned, looking a bit wary of the look on JJ's face.

"Of course you should! Go, shoo, sit." JJ said, turning his back on his friends and setting about figuring out the fireworks. Josh had already followed orders, finding a spot not too far away in the grass, quite obviously taking in the view on JJ's bum. Jaymi took one look at him and shook his head, leading George to a spot he deemed safe enough of a distance away.

George settled in between Jaymi's legs, situating himself with his back against the older boy's chest and purring contentedly when Jaymi's arms wrapped around him. He felt completely safe from whatever potential harm JJ could cause them, like just being cuddled up with Jaymi would mean he was protected.

He always liked that feeling.

Within a few minutes, JJ was hollering out a countdown from five, miscalculating by a few seconds which was made apparent by the firework exploding in the air with a crack and burst of color before he even made it to two. George flinched and squirmed farther into Jaymi's lap. JJ called out an apology and lit the next one, and this time George knew it was coming and was able to relax a bit, staring up at the sky intently, watching the various colors light up the darkness.

He was pulled out of his trance by feeling Jaymi nuzzle against his neck and kissing his cheek gently. George turned his head to reciprocate with a quick kiss of his own and was met with Jaymi smiling at him like an idiot. "You're such a dork." George mumbled, leaning in and pecking his lips quickly.

Or, thats what he meant to do, anyway. He's found that it's impossible to just have quick kisses with Jaymi. They figured that out the hard way, when one of George's younger brothers nearly walked in on them making out on George's bed only weeks ago.

But it was safer here, in the middle of the night, in a field, in the countryside, and far away from their friend's prying eyes. So he relaxed into the kiss, letting Jaymi cup his cheek and bring them closer and lick into his mouth.

He didn't really mean to let a quiet moan slip out, or to rock his hips down against Jaymi's, but he did. And surprisingly enough, Jaymi didn't pull back and tell him no like he usually would have. Like he had in the car. If anything, it only spurred him on more.

Naturally, George decided to test the waters and snake his hand down between them, brushing his hand against the bulge in the front of Jaymi's jeans, making the older boy move his hips forward against George's hand and quickly pull back, making George whimper from the sudden lack of contact and _'well there goes that idea.'_

"Can you be quiet?" Jaymi surprised him by asking, quietly and a bit breathless, but it was definately what he said. George nodded quickly and Jaymi reattached their lips, and readjusting George's position in his lap so he had better access to the younger's zipper and popping the button, leaving just enough room to slip his hand into George's boxers.

George moaned feeling a warm hand wrap around him and stroke slowly and Jaymi nipped his lip, reminding him to be quiet. He nodded absently, reaching down to undo Jaymi's jeans because it would only be fair, when his hands were swatted away.

"You first." Jaymi mumbled against George's lips and gave him a squeeze, bringing his thumb up to swipe the precome from the tip and making George's breath hitch and his hips to stutter upwards.

Then, without any warning, Jaymi pulled back and took his hand out of George's pants, making the younger of the two whine until Jaymi's hand was on his chest, pushing him back and mumbling 'lay back, babe.' George didn't really have much of a choice, but couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

He didn't have to wait long to find out, because soon enough, his pants were being tugged down until his dick hit his stomach and Jaymi was wrapping his hand around the base, pumped a few times before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking lightly. George cursed and covered his mouth with his hand as another one of JJ's fireworks went off, startling George before he remembered 'oh yeah, that's what we're here for'. Jaymi pulled back up and pressed a finger to his lips, reminding him to be quiet- despite the fact that they were about a dozen meters away from Josh - and waiting until George nodded, eyes still wide from the surprise, before he went back down, taking a little more in everytime he bobbed his head back down.

George, on the other hand, was struggling to keep quiet without biting through the finger he had wedged between his teeth. His free hand tangled in the grass, squeezed his eyes shut, and despite his best efforts, let out a stream of quiet moans, just barely loud enough for Jaymi to hear. He was getting close embarrassingly quickly, but he didn't exactly care because it just felt _so good_ , and their friends were _right there_ and he was in what was probably once a cow pasture getting the best blowjob of his life. Jaymi must have noticed how close he was because he suddenly squeezed the base of George's dick and sucked on the tip at the same time.

That was all it took for George to loose it- coming hard down the older boy's throat and muffling a small cry into his hand, ironically right as another firework went off, and it was basically a perfect metaphor for everything George was feeling at that moment. Explosive and maybe a little loud, but definately like he had just exploded into a billion little pieces.

Jaymi sucked him through it, only pulling off once George started going soft again and was panting hard under him. He sat up straighter and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, offering George a crooked smile, which George returned without any hesitation. Propping himself up with his elbows, he noticed just how hard Jaymi had gotten. He started to sit the rest of the way up and lean over to return the favor, even though he was still a bit shaky from his own orgasm, but Jaymi held him back, shaking his head.

"But-" George started to say- even his voice was shaky and cracking- but he was quickly silenced by Jaymi's lips attaching to his own and his hand being guided to the front of Jaymi's jeans. George got the idea and rubbed his hand against the bulge and kissing Jaymi hard until he came apart, moaning quietly unto George's mouth as a small wet patch formed under George's hand.

George pulled Jaymi against him to let him come back down, nuzzling into his neck and leaving a gentle kiss there, only vaguely aware of the bottle rockets and their friends screeching behind them.

"We should go stop him before someone calls the cops." Jaymi broke the silence, already returning to his usual sensible self.

George giggled and nodded into his neck, still not wanting to let go quite yet. "Or at least outrun the cops if they were already called." Jaymi chuckled at that, holding onto George's hands and pulling them both up and steady while they got their bearings on their feet.

"Now remember-" George giggled, cutting himself off by pressing his finger to his lips.


End file.
